The only thing that makes me want to get up in the morning
by maria190
Summary: Will's thoughts while he is sunbathing next to Louisa, on their trip in Mauritius
1. Chapter 1

**THE ONLY THING THAT MAKES ME WANT TO GET UP IN THE MORNING**

You gave me hope when I was hopeless and that`s just the ultimate gift for me. Being a quad, well you make me forget I am one quite often Louisa Clark. Clark actually. Louisa never felt right to me. It is too formal. And our relationship is beyond formalities and that's because YOU are pretty much the only thing that makes me want to get up in the morning. You ….

I can actually see the potential in you. And I want to help you let it out. Because I love you. Because you deserve it. I see what we feel for each other, when we look at each other. You are not just one more leggy blonde Clark. How could I be so blind before, when I was wasting my time in superficial relationships? You are far more elegant than them. Because despite your extreme taste in clothes -which I love- you are elegant in your soul. And I wish I could wipe your tears , caress your hair and lift you in my arms. Make love to you in the most gentle and at the same time in the most passionate way. But I can't.

And it's ironic. That I was able to do all these stuff to women I didn't really felt nothing deep. Respect and enthusiasm and lust, but never love. And now, that I love you, it kills me that I am not able to do … Oh God Clark if you only knew …. How much I love you …. Want you …. Desire you !

I can't stop thinking about you and what I said that night in that wedding was true:

You are the only thing that makes me want to get up in the morning. I want to have a life with you. But I have already decided about … Switzerland …

Should I change my mind? Your love is a fresh air to my soul. I know we have come here, in this place, Mauritius, and I can't stop feeling that I want to kiss you and I wanted to kiss you from the very first second I saw you, when you were scored on my heart, where you will be scored on forever, because whatever happens, Switzerland or no Switzerland, I will be forever in love with you crazy, beautiful and kind-hearted bumbleebee girl. My bumbleebee girl.

You love me. You don't care about this bloody wheelchair. And I love everything about you. You even love my sarcasm. This could be a really great life … with you! But I want to hold you. And I know this chair does not define me. I know that now. And we only get one life. It's actually our duty to live it as fully as possible. And that's what I am planning to do. With you!

But the question is: For how long? Until Switzerland? Make the most of our time until then? Or change my mind about Switzerland?

One thing is for sure. My final decision about Switzerland, whatever that is, won't change the fact that I was born to love you Louisa Clark. And you were born to love me. We were born for each other and being with you, in this place, next to you….

Next to the only person that matters so much to me …. That's …..

HEAVEN


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok folks. This story was planned to have one chapter only. But I felt I needed to continue writing about Will's thoughts in Mauritius. So this is the second chapter, describing what Will thoughts are back at this stormy night in Mauritius, back at this night in that hotel room. One of Will and Clark's most romantic moments. A movie / book mixture. I love them. Please review and I hope you will enjoy!**

You're in front of me. I see you from my bed in front of this window, as the storm is growing stronger outside. And all I can think of is how beautiful you are and how lucky I am that I am with you tonight. You look gorgeous as the lightning and the thunders make a magnificent view with the sea and with your face looking straight at me. The way that the wind waves your hair. You're ready to close the shutters. But I can't let you do that.

"No, don't. Leave them open. I wanna see it"

And you left the shutters open and now you are close to me, in my bed, trying to fix my bed position, a thing that you know how to do it perfectly by now. And as you are so close to me, I just can't resist your face, your look, your touch. And there it is. I am ready to say this. I will say this. Because I need you tonight.

"Don't go back to your room tonight Clark"

And of course you didn't go to your room. Because you are looking at me the way I am looking at you. Because you need me tonight. Because we both needed each other from the first day we've met. Because we both wanted and loved each other from the very first second. And you are right next to me. Our bodies are so close and I can feel your body touching mine. You want to stay here as much as I want. And you are also craving and waiting for what I am craving and waiting.

So there it is. The one thing we both waited for so long. Our first kiss. It's going to happen. The power is off, the lightning is still outside, the thunders are growing stronger and here it is finally. Your face is slowly approaching mine. And I can feel it. Your lips are pressing mine. You are kissing me and I am kissing you back. In the most gentle and at the same time in the most passionate way. In the way that only two people so much in love, just like we are in love, could kiss.

I could kiss you forever. I want you forever. And you feel exactly the same my sweet Clark. My Clark. And as our kiss ends, we now both have the most beautiful smile in our faces. And it's called happiness. Love. Fulfillment. And I completely forgot about the wheelchair. Because you make me feel happy and that wheelchair does not define me. So, this night, there's only us. Our love. And I only know what you know. That you are the love of my life and I am the love of your life Louisa Clark. My Clark. And whatever happens , you will always be mine and I will always be yours. And I knew this:

You are the only thing that makes me want to get up in the morning. So what should I do? I have a decision to make ….. About that place ….. And I was sure of it. But now, not so much …. Not sure at all about it. About Switzerland. I am only sure about one thing.

OUR LOVE.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys there it is. Chapter 3. I would have post it sooner but I have the flu and it` s giving me a really hard time this week. So …. Chapter 3 and Will`s thoughts about Clark and dignitas on their last night in Mauritius. A movie / book mixture. Hope you`ll enjoy. I love themmmmmmmm. I love everything about Will and Lou. Wish they could end up together. Everything is possible !**

So there we are. In this beach. We had an incredible day. I convinced her to go scuba diving and I was so right. She loved it. I loved watching her so happy. So full of content. I was happy seeing her like this. My heart is full of joy every time I look at her smiling, laughing and dancing, as I am now. She is dancing in front of me, in our very last night in Mauritius and I couldn't be more happy and sad at the same time.

And that's because I can't stop thinking : 'God what should I do? Should I stay? Should I not go to dignitas? Is this the right thing for me? For her? For us? All I know is that I am the luckiest person just only because I met her. And because she loves me as much as I love her. And even we hadn't spoken all day about our last night kiss, we were aware that we didn't need to. Our eyes could say everything. And now that we are here there's only one thing I can say to her as we have the night sky full of stars above us. Seeing her dancing in front of me:

'You are something else Clark'

And now she is coming close to me, sitting on my lap and I am getting lost at this moment. And we are kissing again. And I am suddenly feeling so sad that I have to decide if I am going to leave this world. Because I love her so much. And I am going to say to her what I am planning to do. As our kiss ends I am preparing to say to her what I am planning to do in Switzerland.

'I have to tell you something' and when I said that and she saw me struggling she said :

'I know. I know about Switzerland.'

At first I was surprised but then, it hit me. Of course she knew. And she was trying to change my mind about Switzerland even if I didn't know she knew. And then it was when I loved her even more , if that`s even possible. We are here staring at each other with tears in our eyes. So it's up to me. What will it be ? What will I decide?

This is the life changing conversation for both of us. Here. Tonight. On that beach in Mauritius.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys. This period is extra busy plus I had the flu pretty bad so I haven't been able to update my stories as soon as I would like to. But I will. And now here I am with chapter 4. Will and Clark's critical talk. Let's see what happens. A movie / book mixture. I just love them soooo much. Enjoy!**

"But I can make you happy" she said.

"You know Clark"

"Yes. I know. And I thought that I could change your mind. Can I?"

And I am looking at her right now, so beautiful with tears in her eyes as she's sitting on my lap. And she's hoping for the answer she wants to hear. And I want to give her that answer. I want to answer yes. But all I can say is:

"I don't know Clark. Not because I don't love you. Because I do love you. So much"

"And I love you Will. So please, I don't want you to do ….."

And here it is . We just said that we love each other. We told each other the "I love you"

"Clark do you think I don't want to stay with you? There's nothing I want more. But oh God Clark, I don't want you to miss all the things that my condition, my inability won't let you enjoy"

"Will, the only thing I want to have and enjoy and the only thing I don't want ever to miss, the only thing I don't want ever to lose, is you…. You are not incapable. On the contrary. You are the most charming and capable man to me.. So don't you ever say that again. This chair does not define you"

"Oh Clark, I get that this can be a great life . But it's not….. I can't watch you wondering around the annex with your crazy dresses, or seeing you naked and not being able to do….. Oh God Clark, if you had any idea what I want to do to you right now. I can't live like this"

"Please, Will. Please . I have become a whole new person because of you. I don't want to be, to exist without you. You give my life meaning. You are my life meaning."

"You give my life meaning too Clark. You are my life meaning. And these months with you, this night tonight, it's the best time in my entire life. But….. the exhaustion, the thought of me getting worse…. I don't know Clark. But I know that I love you"

"So saying you don't know means that you are considering it. Maybe just a little? Is there a possibility to change your mind?"

"Yes. I am not sure anymore. Because I want to be with you. I love you. But maybe it would be better if someone else will give you what I can't"

"Oh Traynor, this is impossible. You give me everything and there would be never anyone else. Because you are everything to me"

I am looking at her and all I can think is how lucky I am that she loves me as much as I do.

"I love you Clark"

"And I love you Will. So please just consider to change your mind. I will help you. I will be with you"

"Clark, I want you to enjoy life, to live"

"Yes. I want that too Will. But that's only possible if you are with me. And I want you to enjoy life as well. Because you can enjoy life. Because you deserve it. This chair means nothing to me. And it should mean nothing to you as well"

"Clark….."

"Say no more Will…. Just say you'll consider it more"

"Okay"

"Really?"

"Yes, Clark. I will consider it more"

"Thank you Will"

"No, thank you Clark"

We are kissing and now we are heading back to our room. We are in bed with Clark holding me tight, both grabbing from the hope of our love. I have to decide. And I will….. soonnnnn"


	5. Chapter 5

**So guys this is the final chapter to this story. Will's decision about Switzerland. Will he go? Will he do it? Or will he stay alive? Will and Clark is a couple I will always love. This is the end that I thought it would be the best one to end this story. I love them so much and I appreciate your reviews and your time for reading this. I will continue writing stories about them because they are the best couple. Thank you again. Hope you'll enjoy and happy holidays to all of you!**

She's asleep and she's so beautiful. She fell asleep into my arms hoping I will decide what she expects to hear. I look at her and I am thinking all the moments we spent together from the time she walked into my life. Remembering all of our moments. That made me happy. That made me wanting to live.

Comparing my old life with this life. And thinking over and over how I can overcome my disability. The difficulty of not being able to … To make love to you Clark. Looking at you thinking nothing but only how in love I am with you. And it's the most wonderful feeling. And I deserve it. You deserve it. We deserve it damn it to live this.

"But I can make you happy"

Her words….. are echoing inside my head. And she is making me happy. Very happy. And I am so lucky.

"You are pretty much the only thing that makes me want to get up in the morning"

And you are damn it. You are. But I have to try. Because I want to live more than I want to die. Because I am very much alive. And I felt alive only when you came into my life. My life meaning exists. And it's you! I'll do it. I will live. I won't go to Switzerland. Oh and I am so relieved I decided that. We only get one life. And this is my true love. I have to live it and if a day comes that my health will betray me, at least I will be with you until the end.

But I will not choose the end in Switzerland. I choose the unknown end that maybe it'll come in one or ten years. And even if I go someday because my health will get so much worse, I will still be with you. All that matters is that I chose to live. I chose not to go in Switzerland. And I feel so happy about it. I will wait till morning for you to wake up and hear these great news. I know you will be thrilled and I am thrilled as well my love. Until the sunrise my love, which is actually in two hours. I didn't sleep till now. I had to think … to decide…. But now that I did decide, I can feel my eyes closing … I feel calm …. Having you holding me… So I will sleep too … until sunrise … until you will wake up … until I wake up to tell you that I'm staying.

…

I open my eyes and I am alone in bed. She's awake. But where is she? And then she came into the room. We stayed together in my room, our room since we stayed together the last two nights and I forgot that her clothes and luggage were in the room next to mine.

"Hey you good morning"

"Hey you too. I was just wondering where you have been Clark".

"I just checked out from my room. Nathan is also ready. He's taking a last walk with Karen and he'll meet us straight to the airport in two hours"

"Come here Clark. Right close to me"

I can see she is upset and nervous. Because she wants to know when and what I will decide. She is coming next to me and she gives me a gentle but still passionate kiss. And I am kissing her back.

"Will, did you? I don't want to rush things or make you feel that I am pressuring you … but …."

"Clark….. Stop. I have already decided"

"You decided what?"

"That you are the only thing that makes me want to get up in the morning. Watching you every morning, kissing you every morning, like I did today."

"Are you saying…?"

"Switzerland is no longer an option"

"Really?"

And she is smiling and looking at me right now, she is hugging me tight and shedding tears of joy and she is kissing me again. I am kissing her back and I am laughing so loud. I am happy. She is happy.

"I love you Will Traynor. And I promise you won't regret this. I will make you the happiest person"

"You already did that. You are doing that every single day. And I choose to spend every single day, good or bad for my health with you"

"We'll get through everything. I couldn't live without you Traynor"

"Well, you won't have to. I will be here as long as my health allows me to be"

"You will be here for many years. I am too stubborn as you are to let a bloody wheelchair stop us"

"Come here my bumblebee girl"

And we are kissing again.

"You know that even if my health will betray me Clark…"

"No … don't say that"

"Well I said if ….. Then I will be with you even then. Because my soul and your soul will always be as one"

"We are soul mates Will. But you will be here for a really long time"

"I'll do my best. I promise"

"Good. And I promise that I won't let you break that promise Will"

I am laughing with love at her and all I can say is:

"I always keep my promises. We'll be fine Clark. I love you"

"I love you too"

"Let's get ready and go back to England. To our annex ... I would say. If you want to"

"Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Yes. Will you move in with me Louisa Clark?"

"Yes. Yes I will. You are everything to me Will"

"And you are the only thing that makes me want to get up in the morning. My life"

"Let's go to our home"

"Ok Clark" we said both smiling and kissing over and over again.

And we are getting ready to go to the airport. Nathan is literally jumping from his joy in the airport now that we told him the news.

We are now landing back home and the only thing we are going to do is to tell my parents that they won't have to see Switzerland. I won't see Switzerland. I am going to live. Having my family, Nathan and most importantly, having Clark.

The only thing that makes me want to get up in the morning!


End file.
